


Wands at the Ready! : Sex in Modern Wizarding Britain

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Deviant, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes her research very seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wands at the Ready! : Sex in Modern Wizarding Britain

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Tricia from _Mallrats_. Hermione does get screwed in an uncomfortable place that isn't the back of a Volkswagen, but she enjoys it! For the Daily Deviant theme **sexology** , February 2011.

_**Subjects 12 and 13**  
Age: Both 28  
Sex: Both Male  
Parentage: Both pureblood  
Activities: Analingus, Double Penetration, Vaginal and Anal Sex, Fellatio, Masturbation  
Location: Bedchamber Subject 12  
Notes: It seems my hypothesis that pureblood wizards are kinkier than those closer to the muggle world is correct…_

"I never thought I'd get you in my bedchamber, Granger."

She was already straddling his hips, his cock deep inside her.

"Your lucky night," she gasped out. "Me _and_ Zabini."

"Zabini's been here before."

She looked across at the other man, standing silently in a corner. His cock was hard in his hand, but even naked and wanking he looked supremely confident and eminently graceful. Damn him, she thought, shaking her messy curls back over her shoulders.

"And what have you and Zabini done before?" she asked.

"Oh, something like this," Zabini said moving forward. He knelt on the bed and presented his erection to Malfoy and to Hermione's surprise Malfoy opened his mouth and eagerly started sucking. Hermione pressed her fingers to her clit and began rubbing.

"Uh-uh, Granger," said Malfoy. "You have to wait."

"I want to fuck your arse, Hermione. May I?"

She nodded eagerly and Blaise smiled a smug little smile. He moved to the back of the bed and pushed between her shoulder blades until her body and Malfoy's were pressed tightly together. His hands parted her cheeks and then it was his tongue running around her arse. A guttural moan escaped her mouth and Malfoy chuckled.

"She likes that, Blaise. Keep it up."

She began rocking her hips again feeling the spikes of pleasure tightening her groin and shooting out through her body.

"Please," she whispered and Draco's hand threaded through her hair and held her tighter.

"Better be soon, Blaise, or she'll come without you."

A whispered spell and lubricated fingers were being pressed into her. She reached behind her and grabbed Blaise's cock, pulling him forward.

"She's eager for it, Draco."

"Every Gryffindor realizes that it's Slytherins who really know how to handle their wands."

Hermione would have screamed in frustration, but then Blaise pressed forward and she felt herself being stretched. She released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Right there, Granger?" Malfoy whispered in her ear as Blaise froze.

"Give me –" They waited. "Okay. I'm okay."

They moved in counterpoint and she felt the two cocks rubbing against each other. It was too much, they were too much, and she felt the orgasm wash over her, her muscles squeezing around the two men.

"Was it good for you, Granger?" Blaise murmured into her ear.

"Don't worry." Malfoy settled his hands on her hips and once again began to move. "We're not done yet."

  
 _ **Subject 22**  
Age: 60  
Sex: Female  
Parentage: Muggleborn parents  
Activities: Cunnlingus, Mutual Masturbation  
Location: Workplace of subject  
Notes: Seems to enjoy public sex – perhaps consequence of occupation…_

Hermione made a mental note to seek out more actual lesbians, instead of the drunken girls willing to go home with a witch that she'd found so far. This was the best cunnilingus she'd experienced.

"You've never experienced it like this. A woman's soft fingers. A woman's mouth."

"No."

"Well, we'll figure out what you like."

Rosmerta's fingers moved around her as she spoke, stroking her thighs, her lips, brushing across her clitoris.

"I want to touch you, too. Taste you."

"You will."

Rosmerta bent her head again and her tongue moved across the crease at the top of Hermione's thigh. It tickled and as her muscles clenched they sent a delicious shiver straight to her clit. Fingers pressed inside of her, a steady rhythm while the woman's tongue moved in flat, strong strokes.

Then lips pursed around her and sucked and Hermione fell apart, a scream echoing across the bar.

Rosmerta climbed onto the bar and they knelt facing each other, blouses open, skirts pushed up, pants around their ankles. Rosmerta grabbed her hand and guided it until Hermione's fingers were buried deep inside her.

"I like it rough," Rosmerta said, and Hermione did as she asked.

  
 _ **Subject 39**  
Age: 48  
Sex: Male  
Parentage: 1 Muggleborn parent, 1 muggle parent  
Activities: Roleplaying, spanking, vaginal sex  
Location: Transfigurations classroom, Hogwarts  
Notes: Subject suffers from lycanthropy and this was only two nights before the full moon…_

The Hogwart's skirt was flipped up over her back and air brushed over her bare thighs. She shivered as fingertips trailed across her buttocks.

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"You should be, for distracting my class like that. For trying to get out of a test by flashing body parts. Is that how you aim to survive in life?" His hands pressed her inner thighs and she took the hint and opened her legs wider. "Do you want to just sleep your way through life?"

"No, Professor." Strands of hair had escaped her braid and tickled her nose. She resisted the urge to brush them away.

"Evidence would suggest you _do_ want to sleep your way through life." His fingers moved inside her, spreading the wetness around. "Tell me about your research."

"It's an anthropological study on sex in modern Wizarding Britain. I'm focusing on the difference between the sexual practices of purebloods and muggleborns."

"And it really involves you having sex with all your research subjects?" His rough fingers were stroking her labia, gently teasing her clitoris.

"People are notorious for lying on surveys about sex. Better to take my own notes."

His hand withdrew then landed on her buttock. She bit her lip to hold in her cry.

"That's poor research, Miss Granger. What about your effect on the research?" His hand landed a second time.

"You're talking about the observer effect?"

Third and fourth. The warmth was starting to spread.

"You're hardly an observer." Two more in quick succession. "You're in there, taking part."

"You're the first one I've told about the research, Professor. You're a scholar. I thought you'd find it interesting." His hand was rubbing the sting away.

"I do find it interesting." She heard the rustle of clothing being undone, then she felt the blunt head of his penis pressing into her. "I find myself curious about your enjoyment. Like why you agreed to the school uniform."

"If I don't do as you ask then I'm not really discovering your preferences, am I?"

He was fully inside her now and a low moan escaped his mouth.

"No other reason?"

"It's nice when work allows me to fulfill a fantasy."

She felt more than heard his chuckle.

"Take off your tie." She yanked at the material until the tie slipped away from her collar. He ran it between her legs, pulling it tight against her clitoris. Every time she moved, the friction shot through her body. "You like that?"

She couldn't answer, could only concentrate on breathing so that the growl she could feel building in the back of her throat wouldn't escape. His growl did escape and she felt it spiral up her spine.

His hands were tight against her hips, his fingers digging in so that she knew she'd have bruises in the morning. She could feel the rough wood on her nipples through the thin blouse she wore.

"Well, your research seems well thought out. Tell me, should you get a reward?"

He pulled the tie tighter and all she could gasp was 'yes!' as the shockwaves hit her body.

  
 _ **Subjects 55 and 56**  
Age: 50 (f) and 54(m)  
Sex: Female and Male  
Parentage: Both pureblood  
Activities: Bondage, cunnilingus, fellatio, wax-play, domination/submission  
Location: Subjects dungeons  
Notes: Subject both dominant, giving researcher opportunity to act as submissive…_

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Granger?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his arm around his wife.

Hermione merely smiled as she undid her robe.  



End file.
